fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 2
Chapter 2 - Still Putting Up a Good Fight The following driver is a complete idiot. Please do not attempt to recreate what he does. <- Chapter 1 Chapter 3 -> (It's just another day for Scottick, sitting on a park bench. Everything outside is just as serene as it's always been. Oh, and since the date was lost in translation, the current date is Mother's Day.) Scottick: I wonder if I should get something for my mother. It is Mother's Day after all. Actually, do I even know who my mother is? Darn. Oh well, maybe I'm better off not knowing, if Full Metal Alchemist has taught me anythi-'' ''(Suddenly, a car flies over Scottick's head!) Scottick: Whoa! (Looks back at the wreckage when it lands)' 'Did that car get hit by a truck or something? ???: Depends on what you call a truck. (Scottick turns around to see who's talking.) ''- To enhance the effect of this scene, we would like to present the following in Scott-o-Vision! -'' (Before Scottick's eyes is a sort of god-like figure. Orange and red, like the burning soul he is, he stands majestically with a godly aura surrounding him and his supercar, which is slightly dented on the front bumper.) Scottick: (Awestruck) ... ???: I think there's something wrong with this guy. Maybe if I knocked some sense into him... ('''THWACK!')'' Scottick: OW! What was that for?! ???: You had that stupid look on your face like you just saw a car crash. No surprise, I probably caused it. Scottick: You could've just yelled at me. ???: That'd just be rude. Scottick: ...so what's your name? ???: Maxstick, or as everyone else calls me, "Red and Black Death." Scottick: Dare I ask why? Maxstick: Over there. (Points to his supercar) Scottick: So you're a street racer. Apart from the color, I can't quite see the connection with your nickname... Maxstick: How about you take a ride with me? (FANFIC FUEL) Maxstick: I was talking about the car! Geez! Scottick: Fanfic fuel for a fanfic? I'll just defy all common sense and say "yes." (Scottick and Maxstick jump into the Revenge Racer) Maxstick: Hope you have your seat-belt on, 'cause this thing's fast! Scottick: Wait, how fast are we talki- (The Revenge Racer reaches max speed in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a trail of plaid) Maxstick: (Driving onto the highway) Hey, if your brains aren't in your feet by now, you can play some tunes. (Scottick struggles to reach the radio knob, eventually overcoming the intense speed to tune into some stations) Radio: "Where'd you learn How to steer? You do 80 in second gear-" (BZZT) "Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home-" (BZZT) "Running in the 90's! It's a new way you like to be! I'm just Running in the-" (BZZT) "Don't think that anyone call solve them..." Maxstick: Wait! This is one of my favorites! (Maxstick hits the boost as F.I.G.H.T. blasts through the Revenge Racer's speakers, slamming and launching every car out of his way) (Suddenly, several bullets hit the Revenge Racer!) Scottick: Hey dude, there's a bunch of people firing at the car. (Points at a Drab-colored stickman shooting at the car while hovering in a jetpack) Is that normal for you, too? Maxstick: Nope. (Brings the car to a halt with a hard "SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!") (As Max stops, several more Drabs appear in front of the car) Maxstick: (Gets out of the car) Alright, unless you guys are here to help pay for my car's repair bill, you are ALL UNWELCOME! (Grabs the car) Scottick: Wait, what are you doing- (Max lifts the Revenge Racer up to his chest) Scottick: OH THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING! (Jumps out immediately) (As the Drabs fire at Max, he tosses the car at them, causing both it and the Drabs to explode) Scottick: ...you just blew up your car. Maxstick: So? Scottick: So how are we going to get back to the- (The Revenge Racer magically respawns without any scratches on it!) Maxstick: You were saying? ???: Well what do we have here? "The Red and Black Death," I presume? Maxstick: Listen, you don't just interrupt someone's joyride like that, you know! That was just rude! ???: Ah, but where does politeness fit in battle? (Aims rifle at Max) Maxstick: You talk big for a small rifleman! So how about I toss something even bigger at ya?! (As Max tosses the Revenge Racer, the Drab fires left from Max, then just flies out of the way) Maxstick: Ha! Ya missed- (Gets hit by the bullets) ?! ???: Hm hm hm hm...as you can see, I don't need to even aim at you. All I need to do when I fire is point my gun at whoever I want to hit, and the bullets obey! Scottick: Max! (Turns to Drab) Just who are you?! ???: They call me Killswitch. Maxstick: Killswitch?! I love that band-OW! I think I'm bleeding out! Killswitch: Seems your friend is too injured to fight. How about you take me on? Scottick: Fine by me. (From watching Max, Scott gained his aggressive strength!) Killswitch: Follow me, my pretties! (Fires, then points at Scott) Scottick: Oh man! (Starts running) Perfect, not only am I alone, but I'm up against a guy who's guaranteed not to miss any shots! What am I supposed to-'' ''(Scottick notices a tanker truck) Scottick: Perfect! (Stops by the tanker, waiting for the bullets to get close before jumping up) (The bullets all hit the tanker, causing the tanker truck to explode with a great blast.) Maxstick: You know, you were taking explosive anger issues too literally there. Killswitch: Not sure what he was counting on, but good enough. Now to end you, Max! (Killswitch aims his rifle at Max, but then his rifle is suddenly punched off his hands!) Scottick: SURPRISE! (Slams a materialized Revenge Racer into Killswitch, causing an explosion that forces him into the ground, then falls after him) (Killswitch hits the ground hard, while Scottick lands safely) Scottick: So it all comes down to this. Maxstick: (Gets up, but struggling a little) Any last words before you meet your maker? Killswitch: W-w-wait! Please, don't kill me! I won't attack you guys again! I swear! I'll do anything, tell you about Big Blue! About Stwarm! Anything! Scottick: Stwarm? Killswitch: Y-yes! He's- (A hornet suddenly shoots out of Killswitch's head, killing him) Scottick: I'm not the only one who saw that, right? Maxstick: The hornet? Yeah, that was pretty nasty. Scottick: What do you suppose that was about? Maxstick: Dunno, don't care. Let's just get outta here before I bleed to death. - Back in Slusher... - Scottick: ...and that's what happened. Stlou: There's still 2 things I don't get. Scottick: Yeah? Stlou: First, how did you use the tanker explosion to get to Killswitch? Scottick: I guess I got lucky. I just jumped seconds before the explosion, and I guess I was the right angle to get launched. Stlou: I swear, physics doesn't work like that. Okay, and second, why did a hornet fly out of Killswitch's head? Scottick: That's what I've been wanting to ask. You don't suppose Big Blue's controlling his minions via hivemind, do ya? Stlou: I don't think so. Even if Big Blue is in charge of a huge crime organization, none of them are that scientifically advanced to be able to use hornets for such purposes. If it has anything to do with that Stwarm guy Killswitch mentioned, we could have another thing to worry about... (Meanwhile, in a dark monitor room, a silhouetted figure surrounded in hornets is observing the destroyed highway, with Killswitch's corpse lying on it.) ???: Seems Killswitch was of no use. I'll just have to find other subjects to make minions of... (The monitor switches to a street view of a bunch of Blues wreaking havoc with a stolen SWAT vehicle.) ???: Hm...they'll do. (3 hornets are seen heading towards the Blues.) - ''End ''- Category:Blog posts